User blog:Nikitahas100swag/comic strip
awesome shout prettycure is a made up prettycure story by me.the plot is that the land of joy was a peaceful and happy place.until the evil servants of greedy land launched and attack on the land of joy.the greedy king wanted all the worlds dimenesions and galaxy to become dust.they even stole the magical 12 joy seeds which has the power of joy.After he took the seeds the power of joy faded and the power of princess peach the princess of the land of joy faded too.then cookie,zuka and suka where the only fairys left so they went to earth to find the awesome shout prettycure and get the joy seeds and stop the greedyness. awesome shout pretty cure comic strip chapter 1 what is prettycure!!!! cure iris is here!!! lylas mum: wake up or you will be late for school. lyla:ok mum ill go and get dressed now lylas mum:kk honey have a great day at school. lyla:i will by mum love you narrator:lyla slams the door and sprints to school. lyla:i cant wait to go to school. cookie:hi there lyla:what was that cookie:it was me cookie!!!! narrator:lyla was shocked lyla:ahh what are u. cookie:im cookie a fairy from the land of joy. lyla:the land of what!!! cookie:the land of joy the land of all the happiness. lyla:this cant be happening its so weird!!!. cookie:dont worry ill guide u to ur path. lyla:what path.anyway im going to be late!!! narrator:so lyla ran to school and cookie followed her. narrator:lyla has arrived at school. lyla:hi guys guess what lylas friends:what lyla lyla:there was a talking teacher:get into class now naughty girls ur late!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lyla and her friends:sorry teacher narrator:lyla and her friends go into class teacher:did u guys do your homework? lyla:ah about that actually teacher:what lyla? lyla:well i forgot to do my homework teacher:get out!!!! to detention now!! lyla:yes teacher lyla:i cant believe i forgot to do my homework narrator:lylas bag started wrigglying lylas bag:wriggly wriggly cookie:wahoo!!!! narrator:cookie jumped out of the bag and into lylas lap. cookie:hello there lyla:hay!!! u followed me cookie:yead dah im here to asist u in prettycure lyla:prettycure?? what the heck is that cookie:its a magical power for girls and in this case u need to become prettycure to stop greedyness overtaking worlds. lyla:greedyness like making people greedy cookie:yes greedyness is a horrible thing its comes from greedyland followed by the master of greedyness greedy king. lyla:this is weird cookie: its not teacher:get in now lyla. narrator:cookie quickly sprang!!! in the bag and hid. teacher:now get your humanitys book out class. students:yes teacher narrator:two hours have passed. teacher:its time to go home now. students:ok bye teacher lyla:ahhh!!!!! today was a crap day. narrator:wriggling happened in the bag again. cookie:ahhh!!!! lyla:hay what are u doing??? cookie:i sense greedyness narrator:a women figure apppeared. siera the women figure:ha i shall make greedy ness happen to this pathetic world. narrator:siera took a red and black crystal in the air and said greedyness come forth and swallow the happiness. narrator:everyone fell under a greedy spell. siera:hahaha!!! this greedyness shall be given to our king!!!!. lyla:whats happening!!!!!. cookie:its greedyness. siera:hay u there why arent u under the greedy spell lyla:i have no idea!!! siera:then i shall destroy u then. siera:come out greedyton and spread greedy energy. narrator:the greedy ton monster whent into a tree. greedyton:greedyton!!! lyla:ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a monster. cookie:quick transform!!! lyla:are u nuts cookie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. cookie:no im not nuts take this shout iphone. narrator:lyla received a phone type of thing. cookie:now take a selfie of ur self and say pretty cure awesome iris shout!!!!!!!. lyla:selfie thats odd im 14 only 12ies take selfies cookie:just do it. lyla:fine lyla:selfie prettycure awesome iris shout narrator:a strange power transformed lyla into a warrior. cookie:yay you became a prettycure. cure iris:what ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! whats with this outfit seira:what she cant be i mean she cant be one of them!!!!!!!. cure iris:i cant believe this. greedy ton:greedy ton!!!!. narrator:greedy ton smashed a giant creator next to cure iris. cure iris:ahhh!!!!!!! this thing is attacking me. cookie. thats why u use ur attack prettycure iris shower. cure iris:how do i do that stupid attack. cookie:wave ur arms and say the attack siera:hurry destroy that prettycure stupid girl greedyton greedyton:greedyton!!!!!!!!!!!! cure iris:ive had enough of this narrator:cure iris uses the iris shower. cure iris:prettycure iris shower narrator a burst of asteroids and stars kept coming from the shower. narrator:the iris shower landed on the greedy ton and destroyed it. siera:ill be back next time. narrator:siera dispeared out of the blue. narrator:cure iris became lyla. lyla:ahhhh!!! im so exghausted from that thing. cookie:hey look!!!! lyla:what cookie:its a joy seed lyla:a joy seed???? cookie:yes after the great battle against the greedy ness in the land of joy the greedyness swallowed the joy seeds and turned them into greedy ton. lyla:OHHHHHH so thats why it dropped at seed cookie:yes u have collected the first seed.the pink joy beed. cookie:collect them all to restore land of joy and stop greedyness. lyla:this cant be happening!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. CHAPTER 2 theres more awesome shout prettycure??? cure bubblegum is here narrator:lyla just got out of bed and started having breaky lyla:yum this food is delicious. lylas mum:ahh!!!!!! look at the time its 9:00 and u start school at 9:05 lyla:oh yeah looks like i have to stop eating my yummy food and get dressed. narrator:lyla quickly put on her clothes and ran to school. cookie:im hungry lyla. lyla:well sory i cant feed u now im in a hurry!!!. narrator:up in the sky siera was looking at lyla in a hurry. siera:so shes a prettycure pathetic. narrator:she made a red portal using that red and black crystal. narrator:the portal took her to land land full of greedyness and flames of burning sins. siera:my king i shall revive you soon. narrator:the king was sealed after the great battle between the land of joy.so the greedy servants collect greedy energy to revive the king. teacher:lyla ur late lyla:sorry teacher i was late eating breakfast. teacher:becareful next time. lyla:i will teacher:for ur punishment it shall be detention at recess narrator:lyla was so mad. narrator:it is now recess time. lyla:ahhh!!!!! great i have to do work at recess for my punishment. narrator:lylas bag wriggle wriggle cookie:lyla!!!! lyla:what cookie:im hungry. lyla:fine!!! what do u want to eat. cookie:some of your recess lyla:ok cookie narrator:so cookie started nibbling on a muffin and fries. cookie:that was delicious. katy:hey lyla cookie:ahhhh!!!!! narator:cookie quickly hid in the bag katy:lyla why are u sitting there. lyla:im in trouble for coming to school late katy:oh k then see ya!!!! lyla:bye narrator:cookie came back out of the bag. cookie:lyla i felt a presence from her. lyla:A WHAT??????? cookie:a strange feeling like she has magic in her lyla:hhahahahhahah!!!!! cookie ur so weird. narrator:people started looking at lyla strangely. lyla:woops i said that out loud. narrator:recess was finished. teacher:home time students students:k teacher katy:lyla can we walk home together lyla:sure narrator:they left class and started walking. katy:so where do u live lyla. lyla:i live on semi street 80 katy:ohh katy:since we just became friends at the start of the year maybe i can come to your house one day lyla:sure one day. katy:well i go down this street. lyla:ok see ya then. narrator:siera appears out of the red portal watching lyla. cookie:hay lyla watch out for that beam!!!!! lyla:what beam. narrator:a flash of light landed near lyla. zuka:hey ive arrived!!!! lyla:how ur another fairy like cookie right. zuka:correct im zuka the second fairy of the land of joy. narrator:siera watches in rage siera:this cant be happening!!!!!! another pesky fairy ive had enough narrator:seira started casting a greedy spell. seira:greedyness come forth and swallow the happiness. narrrator:she held the red and black stone up again.and everyone was under her spell. seira:perfect this greedy energy shall revive our king. narrator:katy started hearing noises down the street. katy:i think thats lyla ill go and check on her. siera:come out greedyton!!!!!! narrator:greedy ton went into a rock. greedyton:greedyton!!!!!! lyla:its that monster again!!! cookie:quick lyla transform!!!! lyla:how do i transform again. cookie:take a selfie like last time. lyla:oh yeah. narrator:katy arrived from down the street katy:ha lyla shes magic!!!!!! lyla:selfie prettycure awesome iris shout!!!!. narrator:she transformed into a warrior. zuka:wow shes so cool katy:whats going on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. cure iris:get out of here quick katy!!!!!!!. siera:i shall crush your friend cure iris. sierra:go greedyton greedyton:greedyton. zuka:ive got a idea zuka:katy I think that's ur name. katy:how can u talk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! zuka:cause im a fairy. zuka:now take this shout phone. katy:ok zuka:now take a selfie and say selfie prettycure awesome bubblegum shout. narrator:katy started transforming siera:what!!!!!! cure bubblegum:whats happened to me!!!! zuka:youve become a prettycure cure bubblegum. cure bubblegum:oh great!!!!!! zuka and cookie:use ur attacks lyla:ok prettycure iris shower narrator:greedyton doged the attack lyla:oh no the attack missed. zuka:its ur turn cure bubblegum. cure bubblegum:how do I attack. zuka:wave ur hands and say prettycure bubblegum explosion. katy:allright I will try narrator:cure bubblegum started waving her hands. cure bubblegum:prettycure bubblegum explosion!!!!! siera:greedyton watch out. greedyton:greedyton!!!! narrator:the bubblegum explosion hit greedyton and made him get destroyed. katy:i did it!!!!! zuka:catch the joy seed. katy:huh that's a seed???? zuka:yes that's the 2cond joy seed the blue seed. katy:oh lyla:u did great at stopping the greediness katy:thank u lyla narrator:now there is two prettycure and more to come. CHAPTER 3 the final awesome shout prettycure is here!!!!. narrator:lyla is walking to school and runs in to katy. katy:hi lyla!!!! lyla:hey katy katy:i wanted to ask you about those people before and that monster. narrator:cookie jumped out with excitement. cookie:ill tell you!!!!! zuka:ill tell u to katy. cookie and zuka:once upon a time in the land of joy there was a war with greedy land.greedyland won and took the magical joy seeds and the land of joy faded so did our lovely princess peach. katy:so thats the story. zuka:yes and when they stole the seeds they turned them into greedyton to attack happiness and joy to turn it into greedyness. katy:ok thanks for the intro but we will be late!!!!!! narrator:so katy lyla and the fairys ran to school. teacher:katy did u do your homework katy:yes teacher teacher:how about you lyla lyla:ahhhhh well teacher:you didnt do it let me guess. lyla:yes teacher teacher:ok then i wont put u in dettention today because we have a new student. students:who????? teacher:here she is her name is aylish. narrator:the students had a stunned face on them. teacher:aylish welcome to our class room.here please have a sit next to katy and lyla. aylish:ok narrator:aylish sat next to both of them with a anxious face. teacher:now get your maths book out and start writing the following on the board. narrator:3 hours later. narrator:katy and lyla walked home and aylish was behind them. lyla and katy:hi aylish want to walk home with us. aylish:i just live here. lyla and katy:really next door!!!!!! aylish:yep so i just live here. lyla and katy:ok then. narrator:so katy and lyla walked home. siera:greedy king i shall launch another attack on earth and collect more greedy energy and restore you and destroy cure iris and cure buublegum. lylas mum:lyla time to go to sleep lyla:ok mum. cookie:lyla im not tierd lyla:but i am cookie:but cookies not tierd!!!!!!!. lyla:whatever good night. narrator:then a glowing ball shot into lylas room. lyla:how what the hell!!!!!!!!!!! narrator:the ball started forming into something. suka:hello im suka a fairy from the land of joy. lyla:another fairy???? cookie:suka yeah we have finally reunited cookie:Now its time to find the lst prettycure. lyla:the last prettycure??? suka:yes the last one cure may. cookie:lets go find her!!!!!! lyla:not now im trying to go to sleep!!!!!!! tomorow. narrator:so they went to sleep. lylas mum:quick get dressed lyla. lyla:ok mum. narrator:lyla finished getting dressed and started walking to school. cookie:good morning suka. suka:good morning cookie. katy:hi lyla!!!!!!!! lyla:hi katy katy:look its aylish. lyla:o yeah hey aylish!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aylish:oh hi. siera:hahahhahaha i shall make you have a greedyness curse. narrator:siera took out her black and red crystal. siera:the greedyness shall swallow the happiness. narrator:everyone was under a greedy spell.the bike riders some students walking and even an ally cat. siera:the greedyness shall revive the greedy king. lyla and katy:how dare you!!!!! lyla:lets transform katy:ok aylish:hey this is scary!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lyla:selfie prettycure iris awesome shout!!!!! katy:selfie prettycure bubblegum awesome shout!!!!. cure iris:stop this now!!! cure bubblegum:or youll be punished!!! siera:how stupid and retarted. siera:go greedyton! narrator:greedy ton went into the bubbleer on the side of the path. greedyton:greedyton!!!!!! aylish:whats happening!!! suka:hey u transform now!!!. aylish:hey whats happening!!!! and why are u talking. suka:never mine that.just take this shout phone and take a selfie and say prettycure may awesome shout. aylish:i cant im too scared. suka:just try!!!! prettycure need u. aylish:all right i will try. aylish:selfie prettycure may awespome shout. narrator:aylish started transforming and she had a green outfit with pink and has super cool green hair. cure may:what just happened!!!!!!????? suka:u became a prettycure. aylish:um ok................. siera:great now theres 3 prettycure.ill have to dedfeat them. siera:go greedyton. greedyton:greedyton!!!!! cure bubblegum and cure iris:use ur prettycure attack. suka:yes do ur attack wave ur hands and say prettycure may bullet. cure may:ok i will try.prettycure may bullet!!!! narrator:it shot with a speed of thunder and hit greedyton with a green powder explosion. siera:no u defeated my greeyton!!!!! suka and everyone:you did it cure may!!!!. suka:i knew you could it. narrator:the prettycure changed back. suka:how catch the joy seed. aylish:what seed????? suka:the one falling. aylish:oh this thing its purple. fairys:yes weve collected 3 seeds and 9 to go. aylish:why do we need these seeds???. everyone:so we can restore teh land of joy. aylish:i dont get it but i will try. everyone:at least she has guts LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!. CHAPTER 4 the prettycure end sieras greedyness. narrator:today is friday and lyla is going to go to the beach with katy. lyla:i cant wait for the beach!!!! lylas mum:quick put ur bathers on and lets pick up katy. lyla:ok then narrator:so lyla put on her bathers and they hopped in the car lyla:mum slow down down ur driving to fast!!!! lylas mum:well sorry weve got to get there fast!. narrator:but lylas mother realised something. lylas mum:oh dam it i forgot the food for the beach. lyla:what!!!! narrator:so they zoomed back to home. lyla:i think im going to be sick. siera:im sorry my king i havent been able to release u from this seal or deafeat prettycure. ill try my best. kye:yeah u better siera:huh kye!!!! kye:siera we have lost 3 seeds cause of u if it continues joy will be restored.defeat prettycure or else ill be taking over. narrator:siera frowned with anger. lylas mum:finally we arrived at katys house. lyla:katy come in our car. katy:ok thanks for the pick up. narrator:so they drove off katy and lyla:we finally are at the beach!!!!! narrator:a girl walks up to them. aylish:hey guys. lyla and katy:aylish!!!!! what a conicedence seeing u here. aylish:i know right. suka:hey cookie and zuka. cookie and zuka:hey!!!!!! aylish:why dont we go down to the beach. lylas mum:dont go to far. lyla and aylish and katy:we wont. katy:hey look i found a red and blue star fish lyla:cool. aylish:hey guys i found shells. fairys:we dont know what this dust is but its cool!!!! aylish:its sand. fairys:Oh lylas mum:girls lunch is ready come and eat!!!!. girls:ok fairys:we want to stay down here. lyla:alright but stay out of sight. fairys:we will. narrator:so the girls started eating. aylish:this food is the best lylas mum:im glad u like it:) katy:the hot dog with onion is so yummy. lyla:im alergic to onion. aylish:hey im alergic to onion to!!!!!! katy:another coincedence lyla:this is so wierd. siera:get prepare stupid humans. people:ahhh who is she!!!! siera:come out greedyness and swallow the happiness. narrator:everyone fell under a greedy spell. siera:all this happiness turned into greedyness shall revive our king!. lyla:how dare you do this to my mum and the people here. fairys:quick transform!!!!. lyla:selfie prettycure iris awesome shout! aylish:selfie prettycure may awesome shout! katy:selfie prettycure bubblegum awesome shout! prettycure:we are the awesome shout prettycure!!!!!!! siera:this time u girls will be defeated. siera:greedyton come out. narrator:greedyton went into a crab. greedyton:greedyton!!! cure iris:lets do this guys. cure may and cure bubblegum:lets go. narrator:cure may gives a kick and misses.cure bubblegum gives a punch but gets punched back.cure iris gives a uppercut and smashes greedyton. cure iris:take that!!!!. siera:rrrrrrrrr!!!! u wont win. fairys:yes they will ur greedyness shall depart. siera:shut up! narrator:siera shoots a ball of fire at the fairys. farys:ahhhh cure may:ahhh no!!!! cure bubblegum:prettycure bubblegum explosion. cure may:prettycure may bullet. narrator:the prettycure smashed the fire ball. siera:dam it! greedyton. greedyton:greedyton!!!. cure iris:i no u dont. cure iris:prettycure iris shower!!!. narrator:the greedyton was purified and the crab was normal again. cookie:yes the 4 joy seed the green seed. siera:now its ur turn to be defeated prettycure!!!!!. siera:fire balls blast. narrator:8 fire balls where shot at the prettycure. fairys:quick dodge it!!!!! prettycure:ahhh!!!! narrator:the fire balls hit the prettycure. fairys:stay strong prettycure.combine ur powers. cure may:how do we do that. zuka:we will go inside the shout phones. suka:and then u three hold hands. cure bubblegum:and what will that do!!! fairys:trust us just do it. cure iris:fine. fairys:wahoooo!!!!! narrator:the fairys went inside the shout phones.and the prettycure have joined hands. cure iris:power of the galaxy!. cure bubblegum:power of the sweet sugar!. cure may:power of the month may!. prettycure:are powers will combine and make a awesome shout!!!!. prettycure:prettycure awesome sparkle inferno!!!!!!!!. narrator:a bolt of power of the cures powers made a inferno of magic. siera:ha i can do more than that.greedyness give me ur strenght and release!!!!!. narrator:siera made a wave of darkness and greedyness. prettycure:you wont win!.haaaaaaa!!!!!! siera:no!!!!!!!! narrator:the inferno smashed siera in the air and she vanished. fairys:you did it you defeated siera. prettycure:ahhhh that was tough. narrator:the prettycure changed back.the greedyspell went away. fairys:guys u did it!!!! lyla:WE ACTUALLY DID IT!!!. narrator:they shouted with joy we did it!!!!!!. fairys:now take these pouches.aylish:these pouches look cute. fairys:now take the joy seeds that u have collected and the green joy seed and put them in ur pouches. Category:Blog posts